


Got Your Heart

by parkersharthook



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Abuse, F/M, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, reader is kinda oc but it still works, reader is the daughter of queen of hearts, sleazy children of the isle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: With a mother like the Queen of Hearts, nothing less than perfect was acceptable. It's especially bad becuause perfect is unattainable.-or-You're a sly girl who makes some enemies along the way, but you also make some friends (accidentally)TW: attempted sexual assult, child abuse (the isle sucks basically)
Relationships: Harry Hook/Original Female Character(s), Harry Hook/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Got Your Heart

I walked into the dirty restaurant quietly and kept to the wall, making my way towards a mustard yellow worn down booth. I slid into it and lightly fingered through the greasy menu. I heard the heavy boots walked up to the table but didn’t move my eyes to look at him. His weight soon shifted so it was sitting on the cushion across from me.

I cautiously looked up through my eyelashes and saw his mischievous smile. I diverted my gaze back to the menu before he could catch my eye. “alright princess.” His Scottish accent rang thick in my ears.

“I’m no princess.” I muttered through my blood red lips. His thick, ring-clad fingers reached across the table and carefully lifted my chin so I was looking at him. His toothy smile turned to a closed lip smirk.

He let go of my chin once I showed no resistance to looking at him, “so y/n what brings ye here today?”

I folded my menu and leaned against the table, a sickeningly sweet smile on my face. “I just wanted some food, nothing more.”

Harry narrowed his bright blue eyes, his smirk never leaving. “of course darlin’. But if ye change yer mind on just how big yer appetite is… ye ken where to find me.” He winked obnoxiously and pushed himself up, his muscles bulging in the process. I knew it was intentional and I just rolled my eyes. He sauntered back towards the counter as I was left to fiddle with the rings on my fingers. I shook out of my trance and pulled off my black leather jacket. I tossed it onto the bench next to me and ran my hands over my now bare arms.

I felt a warm breeze in my ear and a deep voice followed, “I think a girl with tattoos is quite hot. Why don’t you and me sneak away to the head and fuck?” I frowned deeply as I turned to the burly man that sat in the booth behind me.

I cocked my head to the side and glared at him, “You see I would but I really don’t go for disgusting pigs.” The man growled and jumped to his feet, moving the few feet to now stand directly in front of me. I reached down and quickly pulled the hidden knife from my boot and held it tightly behind my back.

“ah suggest ye back away from the lass.” Harry spoke deathly low from behind the hairy man. The man narrowed his eyes at me before backing away and walking out of restaurant with a grunt. No matter how young Harry might be, almost everyone was intimidated by him. He roughly placed my tray of food on the table and looked at me.

I looked away from him and placed my sharp knife on the table, “I could have handled him.” Harry, arms crossed, eyed the knife and then me before once again sitting across from me with a chuckle.

“I dinnae doubt it princess. But he was disruptin’ Uma’s business which is a big no-no.” My eyes fell down to my food at the mention of his captain. I casually played off my disappointment by popping a fry into my mouth and leaning back in my booth.

“I did think it was a little unusual for an unemployed pirate to take my order. I guess Uma got you to take other people’s orders as well huh?” I chuckled lightly at my joke but all he did was frown.

“I’m helpin’ mah captain, dinnae see anythin’ wrong with that.” He leaned against the wall and propped a foot up on the bench, his elbow now resting against his knee. “that man’s not wrong though, the ink is quite gorgeous lass.” I glanced to my left arm which had a full sleeve of tattoos.

I shrugged and ate another fry, “Thanks. It takes a lot of time to do these… not that he was appreciating them in that way.”

Harry placed his shiny hook on the table and leaned forward against it one more time, “Got any others?”

I met his gaze and stared deeply into his icy blue eyes, “I do.”

Harry rose an eyebrow and fiddled with his fingers slightly, “oh do ye? where?”

I bit my lip and purposefully pushed my bust out, although his gaze didn’t once falter downwards. “That’s for me to know and for you to maybe one day find out… if you behave.”

Harry’s smirk grew even larger, “what are ye up to later tonight?”

I clicked my tongue, “Tsk tsk Harry. I’m not just some booty call. You’re gonna have to try harder than that.” I stood up and pulled my jacket back onto my arms, “Thanks for the food.”

He was quicker than I was and was instantly in front of me, “what do ye think ye doin eh? Ye need to pay for that.”

My eyes flickered towards the half eaten tray of food and then to his eyes once again, “I don’t have any money.” My eyes lit up instantly, “How about a deal?”

“what type of deal?” He crossed his arms as his suspicions grew.

“One game, winner takes all.” I reached into my breast pocket and pulled out a worn deck of cards, “Blackjack.”

Harry chuckled and motioned to the table. He thought he was good and I was sure he was, but I knew that I was better. “Deal them.”

“Whatever you say hook.” I shuffled the cards quickly and expertly dealt them. A crowd began to gather around the table as the two of us stared each other down. “Before we look at our cards let’s make sure the wager is set. I win… I don’t have to pay any money for the meal.”

Harry nodded, “and if ah win then not only do ye have to pay but ye also cannae come back here.”

I chuckled, “Seems a bit unfair so I’m throwing something else in. If I win then not only do I not have to pay but you have to give me…” She glanced around the shop before smiling wickedly and looking at harry, “your pocket watch.” Harry’s mouth frowned slightly, “deal?”

He glanced at his fellow crewmates and being one to never back down from the challenge, agreed with a handshake. He studied the face card that sat upright on the table and slowly picked up his other card. His facial expression didn’t change as he moved his eyes between the card and me. I too looked at my upright card and internally groaned at the six of spades that showed. But I knew what I was doing and I lifted the edge of my other card ever so slightly. I looked towards Hary and quirked my eyebrow up.

“Hit me.” He said with a wink as I flipped another card face up on the table, a six. His smirk didn’t faulty but I saw the downtrodden look in his eyes. Like I said, I knew what I was doing.

“I’m gonna hit as well.” I flipped up the card to reveal a five. “You?”

I knew he couldn’t do anything, “Freeze.”

“Same. You show first.” His smirk grew as he flipped over the card to reveal a four. He had twenty. A fair hand, actually a considerably great hand but not to me.

My smile grew, “I win.” I flipped over the cards, “with the Queen of hearts.” There sat my three cards: a six of spades, a five of clubs, and the beautiful queen of hearts. I winked at him as he sat with a deep frown on his face. “Hand it over harry.”

He reluctantly pulled out his pocket watch and placed it in my hand. I gathered my cards and stuck them back into my jacket pocket and hurriedly made my way through the angry pirates. 

I was almost at the door when I heard Harry yell, “She’s got my rings!” I instantly quickened my pace as I felt the enraged pirate and several of his crew hot on my trail. I ducked into the nearest building and quickly ascended the staircase two at a time. I didn’t stop, I could hear their heavy boots on the steps below me. I continued until I got to the top floor and dove out an open window. I landed on the metal porch outside of it and pulled myself onto the roof. I used the broken air conditioning unit between this building and the next one as a bridge before dropping in through a hole down a few feet in a run-down warehouse. I stood by a broken window, concealed by ripped drapes, and watched as Harry and his crew made their way onto the roof and looked around bewildered. Harry angrily shouted and threw a rock aimlessly into the abyss. I laughed to myself and hurried down the rest of the staircases until I got to the street. Using back alleyways, I quickly got myself home. I opened my creaky red door into my house and was instantly attacked with shouts from my mother.

“Where were you?!” Her voice hurt my ears.

“I went to get food and instead I got you this.” I produced the pocket watch and dangled it in front of my face proudly. But my mother just growled and knocked it out of my hand sending it across the floor with a crash. I could hear the glass crack and it caused my heart to break.

“It’s not good enough! You’re not good enough!” She snapped her fingers loudly and two men adorned in red and black quickly grabbed my wrists and pinned them together. My mother roughly ripped my tshirt off of my back and took a few steps back. She pulled a small deck of cards from her bra and pulled out a card. She twiddled it between her fingers before laughing it through the air towards me.  
She was an evil genius when it came to card throwing. She could do it in such a way that it curved downward once it made contact with my skin that way it didn’t pierce it and get stuck but instead create a long scar down my back. Talk about the world’s worst papercut.

I felt the stiff yet sharp paper run down my back and I fought back a cry. Then another one came and then another one. I knew I was bleeding, I could feel the drops running down and ultimately staining my jeans. Why do you think I only wore red jeans? After five more throws she finally stopped with a huff.

“Go clean yourself up. I don’t want to see you for the rest of the night.” I just nodded my head weakly as I grabbed the shreds that remained of my shirt and walked towards the staircase. I bent down and picked up the now broken pocket watch and quickly ascended the steps to my room. I drew a cold bath in the dirty bathtub that sat in the corner of my room. As the water filled up I locked my door and carefully discarded my bra. I shimmied out of my underwear and jeans before turning off the water and gingerly stepped in. The cold water nipped at my skin and stung as my back entered it. I hissed in pain as I tried to clean myself, but it was hard now that the water was bloody. I finished quickly and stood up before pulling my bloody jeans back onto my legs. I used my shredded tshirt as bandages and wrapped them around my torso before throwing on a large tshirt that hung down to my knees. I opened my window and grabbed the rope that hung outside of it. I carefully stepped through my window pane and lowered myself down to the ground.

Each step I took, my back ached more and more. I could slowly feel the wound start to bleed again as I made my way towards the dock for the second time that day. I felt bad for what I did to Harry, stealing his rings. A deal was a deal and I tried to play nice. Plus, I might even consider Harry a friend. I pulled a small velvet drawstring bag from a cart as I walked and dropped the rings inside before tearing of a picking up a piece of cloth from the ground and tying it around the bag. I stole a pen from some distracted vendor and wrote him a quick note.

'Sorry for not playing fair but these wouldn’t be much use to me anyways. But I’m keeping the watch :)'

I shoved the bag into my back pocket and slowed down as I came to the docks. By this time, night had fallen and few people remained about. I had to be deathly silent because if I was caught then I would be in some serious shit. I crept onto the boat and stealthily went below deck. I found the room with a hook painted on it and dropped the bag outside of his door. I rushed off the boat before I was discovered and hid behind a barrel as I, admittedly creepily, peered through his porthole. He got up off of his bed and walked to the door as if he knew something was waiting for him. He opened the wooden door and looked to the ground. He cautiously picked up the bag and opened it. He smiled at the contents and then read the note I had left for him. I was happy to see the small smile that graced his lips as he moved to put the bag on his desk. I would have stayed longer but a large hand suddenly covered my mouth and threw me against a brick wall. I screamed in pain as my fresh wounds hit the wall hard. But I couldn’t clam up, not now. I blinked away the agony and stared at my attacker. There stood a short but bulky teen with a large scar running from his temple down across his neck. Scott, son of Scar, I thought.

He put a hand on either side of my head, trapping me in. “Hello there princess.” His mouth was dangerously close to mine. “You shouldn’t be out here alone this late.” I felt one of his hands move from its spot against the wall and slowly travel up my leg. He stopped at my upper thigh and squeezed it suggestively.

“Get off me you perv.” I spat in his face, though still trapped by his hands. I could defend myself yes, but I was a small girl. I barely stood at 5'2" and my frame, although curvy, was still petite.

“Or what?” My fear rose as he produced a dagger from his sleeve and held it in front of my face. The blade shone in the moonlight and I gulped. “Scared now huh?”

I tried to push him away which only caused the knife to be pressed against my throat. He grinned evilly, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“get away from her.” A deep voice sounded behind Scott. He smirked wider and turned his head slightly to see the Scottish pirate looming over him.

“Find yourself another play toy Hook. She’s mine.” I swear I heard a growl come from Harry’s throat. Scott instantly knew he wouldn’t win this battle but it doesn’t mean he couldn’t still get some satisfaction. He wanted revenge against me for something I did a while ago and now he was gonna get it. In one fluid motion he moved the dagger from against my neck and drove it into my side. I wheezed in pain and clutched the stab wound. He scampered off into the night as I collapsed to the ground. Harry was by my side in a second.

“Shit. Y/n are ye okay?” He whispered.

I coughed and groaned slightly, “Just peachy.” My voice came out drained and hoarse, “I’m fine just help me stand up and I’ll go home.” He picked me up bridal style before gently setting me down on my feet. I clenched my teeth hard and quickly yanked the dagger from my body. I wobbled slightly at the sudden blood rush but thankfully Harry caught me.

“Ye aren’t supposed to remove the knife. It only makes the wound worse!” He chastised me gently as his eyes raked over my abdomen.

I lightly pushed him away, “I’m fine. I just need to go home.” I tried to take a step forward but my vision blurred and I almost fell but once again harry caught me.

“I’m takin’ ye to the ship so we can patch ye up.” I shook my head in protest but further slumped against him as blackness began to take over. “Y/n? Y/n?!” he noticed my deteriorating state and scooped me into his arms. I felt the blood seep from my body as my head fell against his chest.

I vaguely remember hearing the floorboards creak beneath his steps and my body being placed against a hard surface. I just barely registered him leaving but coming back a minute later now with two people by his side though I couldn’t focus enough to figure out who it was. I felt his strong hands push against my stomach before everything went completely black.

~.~

My eyes began to open slowly, almost cautiously. I was instantly hit with the foul stench of rotten seafood. The light shone brightly in my eyes causing me to squint. I didn’t know where I was exactly but I could feel that my torso was wrapped tightly in bandages. I pushed myself to sit up but instantly fell back down with a thud as I groaned in pain.

“Y/n?” My eyes shot open when I heard him say my name. I slowly rolled to my other side so I could properly look at the cabin, and the occupants. There stood Harry, now in just a tshirt and sweatpants. No makeup, no hook, no jacket, no hat, no nothing. He seemed so normal… it was weird. I tried to sit up once again, more slowly this time. I kept one hand clutching my side as I used my other one to push myself up. I swung my legs over the table and leaned gingerly against the wall.

“Why’d you help me? I told you I was fine.” I barked at him instantly, narrowing my eyes at the pirate, suspicious of his actions.

He chuckled at me lowly, “Ye fainted y/n. Yer lucky ah heard ye scream.” I dropped my head and as a small breeze went through the room I suddenly felt very bare in only my wrappings. I grabbed my shirt from where it sat beside me and pulled it over my head with a groan. It was ripped and bloody but it was better than nothing. I moved to stand up and wobbled slightly. I felt his hand on my arm to steady me.

“Thank you… I guess.”

“where are ye gonnae? Ye need to rest.”

I slowly went to open the door, still clutching my stomach. “Home.”

“Yer gonnae open the stitches if ye keep movin’.”

“Stitches?” I partially looked at him, since when did we have a doctor on the isle.

“Aye.” He saw my confusion and continued on, “Uma did them. She’s the best we got.” I just nodded and continued to inch forward, not really feeling comfortable on the ship. “Ah ken it’s none of mah business but she stitched up the ones on yer back and all.” I stiffened and slowly turned my entire body around to face him.

“Well then send my best regards to your captain.” I didn’t want to delve into the deep pit that was my relationship with my mother. Harry didn’t need to know anything about that. Plus, everyone here at shitty parents. I wasn't anything special.

“Ye dinnae have to go back to her.” I scoffed at that, “I’m serious. Stay here with us. Ye could be a part of the crew.”

“I’m not a pirate.” I motioned to the room and ship, “I don’t do the whole part of a crew thing. I’m a lone wolf, a con artist… you don’t want me to be a part of your crew.”

“what do ye think we are? As honorable as ah think pirates are, we are all just con artists in disguise.” He waved his hands in the arm causing my eyes to be brought to the rings on his fingers. “We could protect ye. We are family, we got each other’s backs… and while ah ken ye can handle yerself, a wee bitta help isn’t bad.”

I nodded slightly, “I’ll think about it.” I moved back towards the door and slowly pulled it open, “thanks for the help. And tell Uma thank you as well.” I began to hobble out of the room.

“I appreciate ye givin’ me mah rings back.” I nodded at him with a smile.

“Like I said, I had no use for them.” I began to ascend the stairs to the main deck before flashing him with a flirty smile, “But don’t expect that pocket watch back anytime soon.” I hurried away as quickly as possible but not before catching the sly smirk crawling back onto his face.

~.~

It was an entire week before I saw Harry again. A week of being held prisoner in my own home. After my mother learned that I not only lost in a fight but didn’t come home she became a tyrant. She never let me leave and stepped up her punishments ten-fold. Finally after begging for her forgiveness and being the best child I could, she finally let me leave the house to go to the market to get some food.

I had washed the blood out of my red jeans but now they had large rips up and down the legs because of one awful night. My white shirt, the only one I had left, was no longer stained with blood but still had the large hole from where I was stabbed. I carefully shrugged on my faded black leather jacket and pulled my black combat boots onto my feet. My hair was braided in two French braids but no makeup adorned my face. I had a black eye and a split lip but my back and side were almost completely healed.

I had kept the bandages and washed them nightly before tightly wrapping them around my torso. I smiled as I stepped out of my house. You know it’s a problem when you think the atmosphere of the Isle was a breath of fresh air. I walked down the street and towards the bustling marketplace. I pushed through the crowded streets and stopped at a fruit stand. I picked up an apple and inspected it, not bad especially for the isle standards. I noticed the vendor wasn’t paying any attention and quickly tucked the apple into my bag. I grabbed another one and threw it in as well. I grabbed a third when the vendor spoke up.

“Like our apple selection?” His voice was ruff and his appearance wasn’t that much different either.

I moved the satchel further behind my back and nodded at the man, “Yeah they look pretty good this time around. How much for a bag?”

He eyed me up and down, “Ten silver pieces.”

I scoffed at him, “You don’t expect me to believe that one bag of apples is ten silver pieces. You’re lucky that I don’t just take them.” He scowled at me, “I’m feeling generous today so I’m going to pay you. Now name the actual price.”

He learned forward and showed his missing teeth, “ten silver pieces. Take it or leave it.” I eyed him for a moment before laughing loudly and just pocketing the apple. I fished into my jacket and pulled out a small copper piece. I flicked it towards him and he caught it with a frown.

“For your troubles sir.” I said sarcastically. I turned to leave but felt the rough hand grip my wrist harshly. I turned to face the looming figure and spoke as confidently as I could, “Unhand me.”

“Pay the correct price.” I tried to pull my hand away but his grip only tightened.

“ah suggest ye unhand the lassie, mucker.” I didn’t even have to turn around to know who was behind me. I fought the smirk that tried to crawl onto my face as the man reluctantly let go and sulked away. I whizzed past Harry and continued walking down the street. “Ye really are just askin’ for trouble aren’t ye?” I knew he meant it as a joke but I couldn’t help but think that he was somewhat right.

I didn’t let him see my face as I expertly cruised through the crowded streets, “I guess I am. But one unasked for thing that seems to always follow me is you. What’s the deal hook?” He laughed slightly as he fell into pace with me, easily matching my strides.

He causally slung an arm over my shoulders, “what? Can’t a bloke just look out for a friend?”

I rolled my eyes, “I’d hardly call us friends.”

“Is that how yer gonnae talk to yer savior?”

“I didn’t ask for you to save me.” I quipped back.

“Did ye rethink mah offer?” I ignored his complete change of subject and nodded my head.

“I did and I don’t think it’d be a good idea for me to be a part of the crew.” He abruptly stopped and pulled me into an alleyway so we could talk.

“Y/n/n come en. Ah ken we have our differences but–” He stopped talking once he got a look at my face. My horrid, beaten up face. He frowned and ran a finger over my cut lip, “Did he do this to ye?”

I shook my head, forcing the tears to stay where they were. “No.”

“Did she?” I bit my lip lightly and nodded, refusing to meet his gaze.

Shockingly Harry Hook pulled me into a tight hug, “I’m sorry.” I whimpered slightly at the pain in my side and he pulled away.

I quickly recovered, “It’s not your fault. She is a villain after all.”

“Is that why ye dinnae want to be with us? cuz she won’t let ye?”

“Kind of. And you said it yourself I bring trouble. You guys don’t need trouble.”

“Y/n ah dinnae mean it lassie. ah want ye to stay with us.” He softly lifted my chin with his finger and I found myself gaping at his gorgeous face. My lips parted slightly in surprise. “what do ye say?”

I close my mouth with a gulp and nodded stupidly, “Fine.”

He smiled widely, “Really? Oh Uma will be ecstatic she hasn’ shut her gab about ye sayin’ how we need someone with yer brains on our team.” He wrapped his arm around your shoulders and led you towards the docks. “Is it true that ye can count cards?”

I blushed slightly and nodded but stopped walking, “Harry. I don’t think I can live with you guys just yet.”

Harry frowned and quirked an eyebrow at me, “why not? Ye just said ye were joinin’ th’ crew.”

“Yeah but last time I didn’t come home this is what I happened.” I gestured to my face, “I don’t think it’s safe for me to leave right now.”

“I’ll help ye.”

“What?”

“We’ll go talk to Uma and then go to yer house an’ pack up all yer stuff an’ leave. She will not be able to touch ye when I’m there.” Harry said with a smile.

“She has guards, Harry.” I said worriedly.

“ah have mah hook.”

“She’s a witch.” I began to wring my hands, anxiety overcoming me.

“I’m a pirate.” His grin widened.

“Harry…” I looked into his icy blue eyes. He grabbed my shoulders and looked right back into my y/e/c eyes.

“Y/n… I’m gonnae protect ye.”

“I’m worried that something is going to happen and that you–” I was silenced as his lips pressed against mine hungrily. His hands moved down to my waist and carefully pressed me up against the brick wall of the alley way. I was shocked at first but quickly responded with just at much vigor. My hands went up to his neck and tangled in his hair. I felt his tongue prod against my lips and was suddenly acutely aware of what we were doing. I pulled my lips from his and lightly pressed my hands against this chest. He stayed close to me, his hands now loosely around my waist and my fingers still on his toned pecs. I blushed heavily as I looked at him.

“What was that for?” I shyly asked.

“ah like ye, a lot.”

I bit my lip and continued to look at him, “I like you too. Now let’s go talk to Uma.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street once again.

~ Time jump ~

I loved being a part of Uma’s crew. I was instantly put in charge of helping coordinate missions and showing people the best escape routes. I began to teach crew members how to count cards so they always knew what to expect and surprisingly Gil was really good at it.

It was hard to leave my mom, physically not emotionally. I didn’t care for her and she didn’t care for me but she didn’t want me to leave. She was appalled by the fact that I was hanging out with pirates and tried as hard as she could to keep me in her grasp. But thanks to the help of Harry I was out of there.  
My wounds healed quickly though they left ugly scars, up my back and on my ribcage. I was always self-conscious of them, making sure they never peeked through any of my clothing. But Harry always reassured me that I was beautiful which really helped.

He was the perfect boyfriend. He made me smile and laugh. He taught me how to sword fight and protected me against weirdos at the market. He kissed me all over and gave me compliments. But he was also honest with him. He shared his past and I shared mine. I trusted him with my whole being and he trusted me with his.

Which meant that I had also been feeling really guilty lately. I nervously chewed on my lip as I walked into our shared cabin. He sat hunched over the desk studying a map.

“Hey Harry.” I said as I sat down on the bed close to him. He turned in his chair to lean forward and kiss me. I moaned into the kiss as I felt Harry lead me backwards so I was laying down on the bed. He hovered above me as he deepened the kiss. I wanted so bad to melt into him but I knew that I had to tell him the truth. I pushed him off of me and sat back up.

“What’s wrong lassie?” he asked as he sat back down at the desk chair.

“Um… that day when I first came into the shop I took your rings and your pocket watch from you.” I fiddled with the ends of my y/h/c hair. “I returned the rings to you but unfortunately my mom broke the glass on the pocket watch.”

I glanced up to see him smiling at me. He just leaned forward again and pressed his lips to mine. “Y/n/n ah dinnae care about a stupid pocket watch. I’m just happy yer here with me.”

I smiled and cupped his face, “That’s sweet but I hope you don’t still feel that way because I got it fixed.” I reached into my back pocket and produced the old pocket watch. He smiled and took it from, looking it over. “I know that it was your dad’s and I’m sorry that I didn’t return it sooner.”

“It’s amazin’ loove.” He responded with another kiss. I smiled against his lips and pulled him closer to me. He scooped me into his arms and moved me towards the center of the bed so he could hover above me as we made out. He stopped kissing to pull a few inches away and met my gaze. “ah love you y/n Hearts.”

My lips pulled into a large smile, “I love you too Harry Hook.” Huh, I guess villains do get their happy ending after all.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
